


Kitty in the Middle

by ShinyRed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Facials, I'm so sorry, Office Sex, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, aka Hotch blows his lump on your face and you dig it, inappropriate use of Hotch's desk, my favorite hobby: finding the LEAST sexy way to describe sexual acts (i.e. "blows his lump"), sorry this is so short I can't write full length smut scenes to save my life, spanking (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/ShinyRed
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, you're in the middle of two incredibly hot BAU Agents and boy howdy, is it good.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Kitty in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to bang my two FBI husbands
> 
> This was cranked out (heh) in about two hours so apologies for being so 1) short and 2) not very heavy on the smut

You’re not sure how you end up bent over Hotch’s desk with Spencer fucking you from behind while Aaron is sitting in his chair, looking down at you jerking him off, but you’re definitely not complaining.

You’d be lying if you said a scenario similar to this one hasn’t entered your catalogue of masturbatory fantasies before. You've thought about it. It’s not happening exactly as you pictured, but that’s fine, because this is so much better. You get to see, up close, Aaron’s face as he tries to hide how turned on he is by this whole thing, his eyes roaming from your face to your hands--which are pumping him in long, deliberate strokes--to behind you, where Spencer has a tight grip on your hips as he pumps his dick in and out of you at a _delicious_ pace. Everyone is sweaty; Spencer’s sweat is dripping down onto your back as he leans over you, Aaron’s is beading on his forehead, and yours is causing you to stick to the desk, as well as some of the papers that were sitting on it when Spencer bent you over it.

You wonder if these two planned this. Sure, they work well together on cases and bounce off of each other with ease, but you doubt that their chemistry extends to impromptu threesomes. Plus, neither of them had expressed any interest in you before now.

At least, not that you’re aware of.

“Something on your mind?” Aaron asks, pulling you from your thoughts.

You smile up at him. “You planned this, didn’t you. You and Spencer.”

Aaron is silent for a beat. “Maybe.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that you boys could have coordinated something like this without preparation? Awfully convenient that it just so happened to be the three of us staying late tonight.”

“And what if we did discuss this beforehand? What does that prove?”

You grin and bat your eyelashes cheekily, “That you guys think I’m pretty cute, if you went through all that trouble.”

Aaron chuckles, and it turns into a groan as you start to pick up your pace. “You couldn’t have figured that out sooner?”

“Hey,” Spencer chimes in from behind you, “not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m doing some of my best work back here, and you’re both just casually talking through it. Not cool.”

You laugh and wave a dismissive hand over your shoulder at him. “Keep going, you’re doing great, I won’t be able to walk tomorrow…” you say sarcastically, but you mean it. You can tell already that walking is going to be a challenge. Sitting down is a task you don’t even want to think about.

You ignore Spencer as he mutters something under his breath and you turn back to Aaron. “But seriously, I can’t believe you guys really thought about this. I mean, did the two of you talk through the game plan? I can’t see that conversation going down. Was it awkward?”

Aaron looks amused by your thought process. He takes your chin between his fingers and tilts your head up as he leans forward. “Focus,” he says in his stern boss voice, and oh, does _that_ do things to you.”

Your cheeks are definitely a very bright shade of red now, but you don’t care. “Yes sir-” You cut yourself off with a gasp as Spencer’s hand smacks your ass. “Hey!”

“Whoops,” Spencer says halfheartedly.

You start to throw a string of curses at Spencer, but Aaron interrupts you. “Do it again,” he says to Spencer. He looks back down at you, “I like the face she made.”

Spencer obliges, muttering something about wishing he could see it, before swatting you once again on the fleshiest part of your ass.

You gasp again, and again, as Spencer’s hand comes down a number of times, expertly hitting spots that have you moaning like crazy. Just the sheer degradation of being fucked over your bosses desk while your coworker spanks you, all while said boss is watching while receiving a hand job… thinking about it nearly makes you cum on the spot. But you hold off. Barely. You want to wait until the right moment, if you can.

Of course, with Spencer pounding into you, gasping praise after sweet praise under his breath, and downright abusing your ass with just one hand, you doubt that you’ll be able to wait much longer.

And speaking of which…

Aaron fists a hand in your hair, forcing your attention back to him. “I’m going to cum,” he gasps, and he swats your hand away to replace it with his own. “I’m going to- _fuck_ , where do you want it?”

You didn’t expect him to ask for your preference, so you struggle to settle on an answer. “My face,” you spit out, the first place that came to mind.

Aaron nods and quickly stands up, and you have to crane your neck to keep eye contact with him as he takes his dick in his hand and fists it furiously. It takes maybe ten seconds before he’s coming, gasping out your name between guttural groans.

You close your eyes as you feel thick, warm globs land on your cheeks and nose. You keep your mouth closed, but you stick your tongue out to lap up a drop that was running down the corner of your mouth. This makes Aaron audibly groan, more so than he already had been.

Behind you, you hear Spencer grunting with each thrust, his rhythm quickly becoming erratic, the sight of Aaron giving you a facial most likely being what sent him over the edge. With one, two, three more thrusts, Spencer comes with a whine, crying out something that sounds like your name as he presses his hips tightly to yours, coming deep inside of you.

Thank God for birth control.

The three of you take a minute to cool down, catch your breath, before you slowly stand up and look around the room for your clothes. Spencer helps you, fetching your skirt and your underwear from where it had been unceremoniously tossed aside. Aaron finds your bra, somehow draped over the back of his chair. You laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, and soon the two men are laughing with you as they help you get dressed. It’s a very lighthearted moment you all share, and you can’t help but think that this will be just as pleasant a memory as the mind-blowing sex that happened five minutes ago.


End file.
